


Worth The Trouble

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ow," he mutters when Arthur accidentally bumps him with the camera.</p><p>"<i>Ow!</i>” Merlin yells when Arthur’s empty hand slaps his left buttock, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for anon's request: "merlin and arthur make a sextape"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

"Ow," he mutters when Arthur accidentally bumps him with the camera.

” _Ow_!” Merlin yells when Arthur’s empty hand slaps his left buttock, hard.

He wrestles Arthur down, which is quite the feat seeing as his boyfriend is muscular as fuck and has thirty more pounds on him, and takes the vid-cam.

"Be  _careful_  with that, you idiot!”

It’s Arthur’s snappy, bratty voice when he can’t get something he wants and Merlin resists the urge to chuck Arthur’s prized possession against the wall.

"You’re lucky I’m still going to  _let_  you film me, you…” Merlin screws up his mouth, and finishes his retort, weakly, “you bleedin’  _cabbagehead_.”

The laugh is sudden and honest, and it sends a twinge of desire up Merlin’s spine as Arthur’s face warms and he pulls Merlin down, arms circling him. “You’re beautiful, you know that,” Arthur confesses, his grin widening at Merlin’s uncertain look. “Let me see you, love. It’ll be alright.”

He knows exactly what Arthur means, because Merlin can still feel the dribble of cooling semen on his inner thighs. Arthur wants Merlin to bend over for him  and expose his bare arse to the camera, spreading himself open. Make the world know he’s  _Arthur’s_  and has been claimed in a most primal way.

Because he’s Arthur’s  _idiot_ , Merlin does it anyway, tilting his hips up like a offering, using both of his hands to hold himself open and wincing a little at the ache-burn. One of Arthur’s bigger fingers, probably his thumb, rubs at his inflamed, reddened hole, smoothing away the escaping fluid.

"Need a better look at you, shh," Arthur tells him, reassuringly. Merlin takes a deep breath, relaxing himself as the thumb is joined by a finger, and Arthur’s spreading him  _further_ , and the camera’s not even an arm’s length away.

"You’re doing so good, Merlin… that’s it."

He squirms in place, finding his breathing harsh and rapidly coming through his nose, squirming again when Arthur groans, sounding positively  _thrilled_.

"How’s it feel?"

 _More, more, fuck you_  is what Merlin’s lizard brain screams, and what his cock needs as it grows heavy and hard dangling between his legs.

Sometimes he wonders if there’s more to their connection than gracious and fantastic sex, Arthur knows to grasp loosely around him, as if he plucked the thought right out of Merlin’s skull and plans to use it accordingly. 

It’s all worth it.

*


End file.
